


For Good (永遠)

by 7mi___n



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Self-Insert, dream novel, x-reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7mi___n/pseuds/7mi___n
Summary: English translation of a dream novel (x-reader/Self-Insert fiction novel) of Rook Hunt from Twisted Wonderland that I posted on Pixiv (https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13737861). This is the first JPN→ENG translation of my work, and it was a bit challenging. I hope it makes sense. lolRook Hunt / Reader or OCI set it as "mature" since the contents are a bit unrest (the ending can be read as the death of OC).It also contains a depiction of dragging without consent.
Kudos: 7





	For Good (永遠)

"......Excuses-moi, can I...... Oh là là ! It's you!"

"......? Ah, Rook!"

"Oui! It's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"I'm doing good. You?"

"Très bien, merci. I'll buy you a drink......if you don't mind."

"No! Of course not!"

I was in my favorite pub and had a pint of ale after work as usual. Then suddenly someone talked to me like he knows me well, and somehow it was a senior from a dorm of my high school called Night Raven Collage. It's been a while since we graduated from that school. Like almost a decade. But I still could recognise him because he has that beautiful bright eyes like an emerald.

My school life in NRC was fun, but I always felt like I'm out of place since I was chosen for Pomfiore dorm. Almost everyone in that dorm was from a high-society. They all were like a son of a world-famous jeweler, a son of an expensive perfumer or you know, something like that. They were nice, but they knew I wasn't a chosen one. So sometimes it was tough but then Rook always looked after me when I felt down. I still remember him speaking with a slightly distinctive accent, cheerful enough to be the deputy head of a prestigious dormitory, and always happy with a twinkle of curiosity in his eyes.

It was around ten o'clock in the evening when we decided to have a drink again at his house who lived nearby. He seemed to be living in a house located a little bit far from the centre of the town. I follow him through the front door and into the living room, muttering "Sorry to disturb you". Then he smiled at me and said "You've never changed a bit."

The room is neat and tidy. The hunting equipment and leather goods displayed on the walls remind me of my Rook's room at school and make me feel nostalgic. I could smell the scent of several perfumes, as if he was usually inviting people over. It was the first time in a long time that I had visited someone's house like this.

Rook comes back from the back of the living room with a bottle of red wine and a glass in his hand. Then I heard a sound of something crawling ...... upstairs. I was wondering and asked him "Do you live in this house with your family?" But he replied with a smile, "Non! I live here all by myself." Maybe I'm more drunk than usual because I'm enjoying meeting people again after a long time.

"Oh, by the way, are you still doing photography?"

"Wow, you still remember that."

"Of course I do. You are the reason why I started taking pictures." 

As I said this, I took out a photo from my notebook. It was taken by him when we were at school, showing me in profile as a teenager, reading intently under an apple tree.

"You...... still have it."

"......It's my treasure, so."

When he handed this, he said to me, "You don't have to bend yourself. You are like a chrysalis waiting to hatch. Your beauty is being nurtured within you at this very moment." That word. That word was a small piece of magic that lightened my heart when I was struggling to deal with the shape of beauty in the dorm.

I sip my glass of red wine, feeling nostalgic. As I sip my glass of red wine, I am enjoying the richness of the grapes and the gentle scent of blooming flowers. Then I hear a thud above me.

"Rook, do you have anything upstairs?"

"Would you like to see it, if you like?"

"Are you sure?"

I tried to stand up, but my legs weren't strong enough, and Rook held me as I fell down on the spot. His chest is even thicker than it was then. I want to say "excuse me", but my tongue is stuck, as if paralysed.

"C'est magnifique! I was right."

He lifted my chin with his fingertips and looked at me carefully. He looks happy, but his green eyes are cold like a snake watching it's prey.

"Like this wine, your beauty is complete in thirty years."

His white fingertips trace the numbers on the wine label. It's a four-digit number, the same as the year I was born.

"You seem a bit of unhealthy for now, but it won't take long to make it right."

My head was foggy and I couldn't make out what he was saying. My body is heavy as lead, but my mind is fluffy and strangely calm. While I blackout, I remember the words of Rook with the camera. I remember he smiled with that cold eyes and said "A photograph can capture a moment of beauty forever, and that's why I like it."

And I became eternal.


End file.
